Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: Skyrela has made a few mistakes but misses Desmond. She's not talked or seen him in two years. A chance meeting on Corellia changes everything for her.


It was a sunny, bright day on Corellia and it was the first time the young girl had ever come here. It was sort of like her old home, Earth, but this was her new home. There was a lot that was familiar to the young girl, but she was a little hesitant. She knew Desmond had grown up here and she was familiar with their ways...somewhat.

Corellians are very friendly, though. And they do not seem to mind helping when you need help. And the young girl did enjoy a little company once in awhile, but sitting here in this cafe, she did not want company. The girl just wanted to write.

Unfortunately, she knew she would not be alone for long. The one thing the girl did not count on was Desmond and his family visiting Corellia. She had her little notebook with me and she was trying hard not to let them notice me...

_"If I had to say the one thing that Desmond could do no matter what, I would have to say it would be his ability to make me smile. No matter what, he could always make me smile._

_So, why am I hesitant to approach him now? Maybe because he is with his family. Or maybe I am just afraid. Afraid of what he will say to how much I have changed. It has been what? Nearly two years?_

_I was twenty-four when he left. I was a lot different then. I used to feel hurt by him leaving, but now...now I understand. I do not hold anything against him for leaving, but ever since he left...I have changed. I have changed in many ways and I have made many many mistakes. Even so, I am working hard to fix them. But...would Desmond be proud of who I am?"_

Sera Chang nudged her husband slightly, watching a familiar face hunched over a notebook. Sera had seen that posture before from the girl. It was one that Sera had seen from the younger girl before, when she was trying not to be noticed. It baffled Sera as to why that would be. The last time she had seen the girl, the young girl was much more outgoing. Now...she just looked more frightened, nervous, even timid.

The young girl's posture made Sera wonder what had happened to cause it. It would be an easy fix for Desmond...right? Maybe not. Whatever had hurt the young girl had obviously been traumatic; otherwise, she would not be acting the way she was. Whatever the reason was, she could not hide it from Desmond.

Sera nudged her husband again, finally getting his attention. Desmond looked at her with bewildered eyes before following Sera's gaze to see the face of a girl he knew so well. Seeing the girl the way she was...it stunned him. It had only been two years, what had happened to cause the changes he saw?

"That...that is not Sky..." Desmond stated, trying to make sense of it all.

"Who else could it be?" Sera argued, causing Desmond to sigh.

Sera got up slowly, heading towards the girl-Sky. Sky looked up slowly, stunned to see not Desmond, but Sera. Sera slid into the seat in front of Sky, looking into Sky's silver grey eyes.

"Explain." Sera spoke shortly.

Sky was taken aback by the short response. "Um...excuse me?"

"Explain, Sky. You are different." Sera retorted impatiently.

Sky closed the little notebook she had. "So what if I have changed?"

"Sky, you have lost weight, your hair is a lot duller than I remember, you are not outgoing and vibrant as you were, you are acting timid, I can see it in your posture. The biggest clue is your eyes. They are grey, not chocolate brown. You are a hell of a lot different than I remember you to be and I want to know why." Sera explained impatiently.

Sky sighed, looking Sera in the eyes. "Sera..." Sky could find no response. She did not want to talk about this here. Not here. Sky looked down, thinking of how to respond.

Sera waited impatiently; however, she could see the young girl was thinking. Finally, Sky sighed again, more heavily this time.

"After you and Desmond and your family left...I made a few mistakes. I guess...I guess I did not know what to do anymore. I suppose...I suppose I was a little upset and I suppose a little hurt that you left...but I did not understand at the time. I understand now. I do. But, I wish I had known...comprehended why before I made the mistakes I did.

"I guess I was lost. I did not realize that I could have contacted you or Desmond for help. I suppose I did not even think of it at the time. But...I..." Sky trailed off, looking away.

"Sky...what mistakes did you make?" Sera urged the young girl to talk.

Sky shook her head. "Do not try."

Sera furrowed her brow, baffled as to why Sky was acting this way. "Do not try what, Sky?"

"Getting me to talk." Sky replied.

"How many?" Sera asked.

Sky looked at Sera, stunned. How could she deduce Sky was seeing a psychologist just from that one sentence? Sky blinked a few times as Sera waited for an answer.

"At least five..." Sky murmured.

By this point, Desmond had joined his wife and he had had no emotion. Sky could not even look at him, too terrified to even look. Sera was quiet as her husband sighed heavily.

"Sky...I am always there for you. If you needed me, just call. I have been waiting to hear from you for ages, but you never called. Now...you think I abandoned you? No, I would never do that. Remember, we agreed that we were like father and daughter in all but blood. If you needed me, I will be there." Desmond told his young one gently.

Sky could only nod and it was then that she knew that maybe her mistakes were quite awful, but she had a family behind her. Not a family that would abuse her, but a family that would show her the way. It was then Sky knew she would be alright. She did not know how or when, but she somehow knew it. Maybe she was once bitten, twice shy, but that was okay.  
**  
A Few Months Later...  
**  
_"It is now warm and sunny here in Manchester, UK. Sitting here in the meadow that is a few miles down the road from where I live with Desmond and his family...it is almost like paradise._

_Even though I have not told them what my mistakes were, but I no longer have to see a psychologist. I am working hard to get back to where I was before, but some days it is hard. I have been diagnosed with depression and even though I am working hard to beat it, I still have days where I just feel low. Those are the days that Desmond and Sera encourage me to get through the day._

_I am putting on some of the weight I lost, but it is very difficult. As for my eyes, well, I like the color. My hair is still slightly dull, but it is starting to have its shine back. I am still quite timid and shy, but that is only around people I do not know. Once I know someone, I am more outgoing._

_Maybe I am not totally okay yet, but I am getting there. It helps once you come to the realization that you have people who care and support you. I know, someday soon, I will be alright."_

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I have not posted in awhile, but I am going to get a lot busier than before. I have MPA in both March and February and so yeah. But here is just a cute little one-shot I thought to do and I hope you guys like it. Desmond and Sera Chang both belong to Venator77.**


End file.
